lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Quotes: Season 4
This article contains notable Quotes from the fourth season of Lost Girl by the episodes they are from and attributed to. ( Note for Editors ) Editors: please make sure that a quotation is exactly the same as the dialogue heard in the episode. Verify quote with the episode itself for accuracy. ( Don't assume that quotations or transcripts found on a website are verbatim. ) Season 4 ;4.01 In Memoriam * VEX: You got no authority here, Marmaduke. – to Dyson * KENZI: I know we weren't always copacetic, but I could use your nerdy hypothesis on some color blocking right now. And, um, I just hope you're safe. So, you know, if you get this call me, call me back, Lauren. – (phone message to Lauren) * AIFE: Hi, daddy... It's all that I have left. It's all that's kept me alive. It's my hate. Knowing one day we would have our reunion and it would end in you spilling your cursed blood. This is for her! – to Trick ;4.02 Sleeping Beauty School * LAUREN: So how's your incision? Did the stitches heal? Dyson, I want to come home. DYSON: They're still looking for you. It's not safe. LAUREN: What about the others? What about Bo? Dyson, I'm scared. DYSON: Lauren, I don't know if you are the best rival or the worst, but I know this, you are smart and you are resourceful. So whatever needs to get done, you do it. 'Cause right now you're on your own. LAUREN: Dyson, take care of her, please (about Bo). * HALE: I like you. Every time I walk into a room, you are all I can look at. You have so much style and strength that no human should have. I want to be a part of that. KENZI: I want to be a part of you too. * VEX: The only positive of having your entire race obliterated is that you inherit one big, bloody, bank account. – to Clio ;4.03 Lovers. Apart. ;4.04 Turn to Stone * BO: Your rune glass potion fell flat. MASSIMO: Yeah, I'm not so sure that it did. Thanks to the seal from your kiss. KENZI: Rune glass, potion-what now? I like to know when I'm sealing something. BO: He gave Tamsin a potion to kill me. MASSIMO: Actually to mark you. Allow you to transcend planes; to be collected. Insurance policy in case Tamsin didn't pan out. * KENZI: I have you, I have all of you, but when it comes down to it I don't really have any of you. Do I? You left me, Bo. What if you go again? I was alone. I belong nowhere. As hard as I try I'm just not one of you. – to Bo * DYSON: She also suddenly looks like my old partner who used to bang Hydras over lunch. – to Kenzi (about newly-adult Tamsin) * TAMSIN: I am the Harbinger of Death. I arrive on winds of blessed air. Air that you no longer deserve. – to Massimo * TAMSIN: I kill. I'm Dark. Remember? – to Bo ;4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll * THE MORRIGAN: Dismissing the food? Kind of gauche, no? BO: That's why there's no way I'm Dark. THE MORRIGAN: Oh, please. We're no different from the Light. But did I get judgy with you just now? Yes! But I am already over it….Because there is a refreshing lack of hypocrisy with us. We're honest about what we are, Bo. So why aren't you? BO: I know who I am. THE MORRIGAN: You're a luscious Succubus who, whose true nature is to feed off of humans — like the rest of us Fae. You just choose not to. Lame, but, whatevs. * THE MORRIGAN: The Una Mens is cramping my style and they want every human that you love very, very dead. – to Bo * TAMSIN: What's the difference between Light and Dark anyway? KENZI: Well, the Light are assholes. And the Dark are assholes who have fun. * LAUREN: You're Fae. I'm human. So I'll always be a prisoner. The least I can do is choose my own cage. – to Bo * VEX: That's a tall tale me mommy used to tell me to scare me from fiddlin' with myself in public. – to Bo (about The Wanderer) ;4.06 Of All the Gin Joints * THE MORRIGAN: You would have killed at Studio 54. Just like I killed the busboy that served me tonic instead of soda. – to Lauren * THE MORRIGAN: The higher you climb, the more you realize that you're surrounded by sycophants and assassins... I am realistic in a dramatic world, honey. You'll see. You'll get your share of sycophants and assassins, too. – to Lauren * THE MORRIGAN: You are a brilliant woman. Own it, girlfriend. LAUREN: I'll never trust you. THE MORRIGAN: I wouldn't respect you if you did. But do remember, I let you see me eat pizza. * THE MORRIGAN: I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful, something. – to Lauren ;4.07 La Fae Époque * LAUREN: Wow. Even in Dyson's subconscious you're thinking of me. Score one for the doctor...unless that's Dyson talking. – (about Bo moaning her name) ;4.08 Groundhog Fae * BRUCE: I already broke the machine once. Now I have to wait to be candy. – to Bo * KENZI: Look dude, I dig you. But be real. You're Fae, I'm human. It's never gonna be perfect. And I wouldn't have it any other way. HALE: I just didn't want to disappoint you. KENZI: Are you kidding me? The Casanova of Clan Zamora? HALE: I've never done this before…with someone I really care about. * TAMSIN: In a previous life I hunted Fae fugitives for a price. I was a Valkyrie. I was the best. And I was greedy. – to Bo * BO: I'm scared of making the wrong choice. Of losing my friends, my family again. I'm terrified of what I'll become. I'm terrified of what I'm capable of. I'm terrified of The Wanderer and what he'll make me. – to Krampus ;4.09 Destiny’s Child * DYSON: I know you have your brains and your science, but it would make me feel a lot better if you also had a knife. – to Lauren * TRICK: I don't have time to explain myself to a human...and a lowlife. – to Kenzi and Tamsin * HUGIN: Some call it Hel, some call it the netherworld. I call it France. – to Bo (about Irkalla) * BO: She's brilliant. He's strong. Her life is little. His life is long. Both loves are pure. Both loves are true. If you were I, who would you choose? – riddle for The Leviathan * LEVIATHAN: The man! He will live longer. No, wait. The woman. Yes, you love her. You wear her humanity like a shield. No, um, wait ... the man. Yes, you crave strength. The man. I answer the man. (Bo shakes her head "no".) Was it the woman? I must know. BO: Hey, I was kind of hoping that you could tell me 'cause as far as I know there is no answer. – (about Bo's riddle) * BLOOD KING: You overstate your importance, Vulture. You are nothing more than carrion, a greedy bird pecking at the helpless dead. – to Valkyrie Tamsin (about taking Rainer to Valhalla) * BLOOD KING: For his defiance. For his arrogance. For thinking he could change the laws of the King. So that he will never rise and take arms against my will again. So that his soul will wander in eternity. For no one will remember his name. No one will remember Rainer, The Defiant. – (before cursing Rainer's soul) ;4.10 Waves ;4.11 End of a Line * TAMSIN: If he is what I think he is, I will be the first person to slit Rainer's throat. – to Acacia * BO: I choose you. I will always choose you. – to Kenzi * LAVEAU: I know you've felt that crazy kind of love, wolf. I've seen into your animal heart. But when you gonna see its prison is wholly of your own making? – to Dyson * HALE: From the moment we met and I saw who you are through those ridiculously beautiful blue eyes, I knew you were the one. Nobody makes me laugh like you do. Nobody makes me want to be a better man. No one does the exact opposite of everything that I say like you do. – to Kenzi * DYSON: At least with Lauren I knew she cared. This Wanderer...this...I don't know anything about him, and neither do you. I will always be there for you. I will stand by you and help you fight the bad guy. But if this guy, if this, Rainer, turns out to be the bad guy, I don't think I can help you with that. – to Bo ;4.12 Origin * LAUREN: Behold the demon beast of evil pure. Fanged teeth. Horned. Him they call Rainer. A thousand years shall be ended. He shall be unbound. To wreak torment beyond comparison and betray the Fae.... The warrior shall escape his curse. The valkyrie shall be reborn. The blood of Zamoran shall be spilt. The women of the horse shall rise. Between the warrior and the queen, one of the two shall die. – (reading from Dark Fae archives history book) * BO: What's with the horse? SISTER EPONA: The horse. The great and all-powerful. With dominion over life and death. Only the mighty will denote the worthy from the fallen. But if you find it.... BO: Find what? SISTER EPONA: Your blood will destroy him. He must be protected. BO: Protected from who? SISTER EPONA: Succubus. You. BO: What about me? SISTER EPONA: Daughter's intentions are unclear. BO: Pyrippus, is he...? SISTER EPONA: Your father. * THE MORRIGAN: It's like being a virgin all over again. Lauren, who knew? LAUREN: Well, the doctor is in. Oh, I can't believe I just said that. – (after sex) * KENZI: One with eyes both brown and blue. One who shifts. A valkyrie, too. One with blood that rules the world. One who sings, his life unfurled. A warrior to be her guide. A healer always by her side. – (reading from Dark Fae archives history book) * THE MORRIGAN: You could sell diapers to a Sumo. – to Lauren * THE MORRIGAN: Honey, I don't need to claim your clam to claim you. – to Lauren * THE MORRIGAN: I've never understood you humans, but you are fun to play with. – to Lauren * LAUREN: I stayed with the Dark for you. I isolated myself for you. This was all for you. Everything that I do is for you. – to Bo * KENZI: Unclaim me, Bo. BO: That is your grief talking. That is not what you want. KENZI: No. I know I don't want to be here anymore….Can you just do this one thing? This one thing that I'm asking you. BO: No. I'm not letting you go. I can't. KENZI: This is not about you! .... Unclaim me. BO: Fine. I unclaim you. ....[ as Kenzi leaves house ].... BO: Kenzi, we are not done! KENZI: Yeah. We're done! * ROSETTE: The prophecy has been written. "She will rise, with The Wanderer as her soldier, and together they will release the Lord of Darkness." The Dark Lord rises from Hel. – to Bo and Rainer (after handfasting) ;4.13 Dark Horse * TRICK: Aife has my Light blood. The blood of a mage. Blood that drains life for nourishment or self survival. But the blood of your father...whoever he may be...allows you to draw life from many victims...and more importantly, to transfer that life force to someone other than yourself. You've inherited the abilities of both your mother and your father. – to Bo * EVONY (THE MORRIGAN): Champers for the good doctor and her miracle snatch. – to Dyson and Kenzi (about Lauren turning her human) * EVONY (THE MORRIGAN): A weak moment with a human led to birthing an infection. – to Dyson and Kenzi (about Massimo) * BO: Lauren comes first. DYSON: And your father? BO: Daddy Darko waited thirty years to show up, he can wait another hour. We get Lauren, or we get dead. * DYSON: All my life I have been searching for a King. When what I should have been searching for is a Queen. My blood is yours. My soul. My body. I swear fealty to you, Ysabeau. Because no matter where you come from or what made you, by your side is where I want to be. Forever. – to Bo * EVONY (THE MORRIGAN): Bitch is just a word that men use when they're threatened by the chick in charge. I am not going to apologize for being smart, or ambitious. – to Trick * EVONY (THE MORRIGAN): If your grand-slaughter's Dad is who you're too scared to say he is, we're all gonna be Bo-be-que'd anyway. Might as well have a little fun first. – to Trick * EVONY (THE MORRIGAN): I have a wedgie. God! Being human sucks! – to Trick * DARK BO: I am your Queen, whether you swear it or not, fool, and my true army cometh. I was bound by blood. I will bathe in it. Humans, Fae...all will bow before me. All will break beneath the power of the Pyrippus. – to Dyson * BO: See, it's not sucking chi that makes me special. It's that I learned how to stop. For ten years I went on a killing spree. Then I found my friends. You think you know love? Use it to save her. – to Massimo (about Evony, The Morrigan) * BO: You really are ''Dark. LAUREN: No, Bo. I'm yours. * LAUREN: Get out of here, succubus. Destiny's calling. – to Bo * KENZI: She loves you, yes. She loves Lauren. But you know that it's me. I'm her heart. You now that. – to Dyson (about Bo) * KENZI: I will wait for Bo in Valhalla. You know that she'll never stop looking for me. She will never stop fighting to bring me home. It is the only way, Dyson. It is the only way Bo can save the world. – to Dyson ''Editors: Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Quotes Category:Season 4